Bedlam Blasters
* * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 20|capacity = Infinite|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = Music/exoskeleton-themed|cost = *550 *420 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = Nuclear Grenade's Explosion (dB increased tenfold when fully charged)}} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is an exoskeleton with the pair of high-wattage speakers and a remote control. At the back of the bag-like holder comes with green and yellow aluminum electrolytic capacitors for enhanced audio performance Beside them comes with the antenna, which signifies that it is controlled by a tablet. When equipped, the player is given a headset, superimposing the head wear item in the process. The player holds a tablet with a large screen with speakers on each side. The back of the tablet exist the red lens used as a camera (not usable). Strategy It deals above-average damage, low fire rate, no reload and good mobility. Tips *Since it has a knockback feature, it is useful for clearing out enemy crowds that goes on your way. *Due to its limited range, equip this with a backup weapon if you want to engage enemies in medium ranges. *This weapon features the new attribute = Deafening. It can render the enemies being hit unable to hear enemy shots and steps in the matter of five seconds. *Treat it like an ear-rape version of the Deadly Digital System. *When fired, it generates a sudden explosion sound that is way too loud (being 150 decibels). *It is a good weapon for weakening enemies. *If you want to lessen the risk of deafness, it is recommended that you should lower the volume. *Do not worry about overcharging, just like most charge shot weapons. *Make sure to use this skillfully as it requires timing. *Fully charge this weapon to maximize the damage it deals towards the enemies. **Also, the intensity of the volume of its sound depends on the charge. The full charge emits 150 dB explosion sound similar to that of Nuclear Grenade. Note: The volume intensity in a lower charge level will be the same to that of the Nuclear Grenade. *It is useful for confusing groups of enemies due to the noise it emits when triggered. Counters *'WARNING:' If you do not want to risk being deaf, you should lower your master volume to reduce chances of deafness. Better yet, you will have to put yourself into "no-sound" mode in case you encounter its users, so you will not worry about its side effects. *Do not try crowding its users, since the knockback feature will mow you down in the matter of less than one second. *If near its users, do not try to kill its users while he is reloading, since he will unleash the charge upon death. *Any ranged weapons (rifles, SMGs, handguns, etc.) will do the trick, since this weapon's range is quite limited. *Stay far away from its users, since the more nearer you are to its users, the more louder the noise it will emit. *You can feel the user's presence if you notice an unusually loud explosion sound even from afar. *Do not try to attack the user while he is charging, since the area damage will be triggered if you do so. *Use effect absorber items so you will not be deaf even when hit. Trivia *It is the first weapon with "Deafening" attribute. According to that attribute, players affected by that effect will be deaf for five seconds. In that stage, he will not be able to hear player steps and weapon shots for less than five seconds, just like how flash bangs affect the enemies. However, the background music and GUI sounds are unaffected. *The golden and emerald-green capacitors placed on the back of the backpack-like system component is a reference to the Nichicon Fine Gold and Nichicon Muse ES/BP capacitors, respectively. *It is one of the few Special weapons to feature melee weapon-like attributes. *its area of effect is similar to that of the Raccoon with a Pipe. *Like the Deadly Digital System, it is an infinite ammo weapon. *It uses the explosion sound of the Nuclear Grenade, but with the volume increased tenfold. *The word "bedlam" means a scene of uproar and confusion. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Knockback Category:Deafening Category:Themed Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Legendary